The existing ODVA network status light standard in an EtherNet/IP network does not adequately address the situation in which there are multiple redundant owners for a given adapter. For instance, if one of a plurality of redundant owners times out from a lost a network connection with an adapter, then the network status light of the adapter would begin flashing red. While this may make sense in the environment of a single exclusive owner, this would likely be confusing to the user of the adapter in a multiple redundant owner scenario. Thus, an ODVA-compliant network status light would only take into account the status of the timed-out owner, and not the status of the new redundant owner. Thus, in a redundant owner scenario, the ODVA-compliant network status light may operate in a misleading manner.